


2- Banana --Serie de Oneshots--

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: ¿Cuál podría ser el peor miedo colectivo de un grupo de hombres que ha enfrentado las peores calamidades de este mundo? ¿Qué podría ser aquello que orillara a cada uno a recurrir a la ayuda de un experto en la materia? ¿Es que lograrían vencer su miedo o terminarían cayendo ante él?





	2- Banana --Serie de Oneshots--

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Este es el segundo oneshot de mi serie de oneshots de Gintama que he publicado en este día. Así que si no has leído el primero (Cherish) te recomiendo encarecidamente que lo leas para que las situaciones que aquí se presentan no te saquen tanto de onda. Sin más que agregar, disfruta de esta publicación y que kamisama se apiada de sus almas para no terminar con un trauma como los pobres diablos que salen aquí XD

**The Yellow Nightmare**

Un hombre como él, tan temerario, tan respetado, tan capaz de enfrentar a cualquier criatura peligrosa que existiera en el universo, no podía creerse que estuviera parado fuera de aquel lugar; ese sitio estaba destinado a los débiles de mente y corazón. Pero él no era como esa bola de perdedores. Y sin embargo, no se marchó; aplastó su orgullo y tocó el timbre para anunciar su llegada.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y entró.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

Dio unos pasos al interior y se encontró con un sillón reclinable, una pequeña mesa y un sofá acolchado de cuero negro. Sin embargo, no parecía haber nadie más ahí.

—¿Viene por el masaje especial o por los servicios de dudosa procedencia? —La femenina voz se escuchó a sus espaldas. El hombre se sobresaltó y no dudó en apuntarle con su parasol—. Ya veo. Viene por la terapia.

—De modo que tú eres la terapista...—Conocía a esa mujer y sabía que era otra loca que debía estar en confinamiento dentro de la prisión más custodiada del planeta.

—Que no se le olvide que soy un genio y obtener un título para ejercer como psicóloga no es problema. —Sus rosáceas pupilas miraban al desconfiado Yato—. Así que tome asiento para que iniciemos la sesión.

La mujer de cabellos celestes y vestuario militar se sentó en el sofá que estaba entre una mesa baja de madera y el inmueble en el que se recostaban los pacientes que venían a hablar sobre sus problemas emocionales.

—Ya que no tengo mayor elección...—dijo antes de recostarse.

—Y dígame, ¿cuál ha sido el motivo por el que ha venido? —Sacó su tablet y abrió un documento en blanco para su nuevo paciente.

—Verá, sonará ridículo, pero desde que llegué a la Tierra para visitar a mi hermosa hija y su estúpido y despreciable marido, he empezado a ver cosas.

—Es normal que su hija y su esposo hagan eso y aquello en cualquier lado y a cualquier hora del día. Son jóvenes y aprovechan que aún tienen sus cositas bien puestas.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Mi hija sigue siendo pura y virginal!

—Además de calvo y acosador, es ciego y se niega a enfrentar la realidad. —Anotó y miró al lastimero hombre—. Necesitaremos más sesiones si queremos resolver todos estos conflictos mentales y emocionales que tiene, Umi-san.

—¡Ése no es el problema aquí!

—Según este libro de psicoanálisis que leí, sí que lo es. De modo que no se haga el loco y tome sus medicamentos.

—¡Maldita zorra te voy a vender como esclava!

—Ya, ya, cálmese y siga contándome. —Pidió la terapeuta.

—Como te iba diciendo... Vine a visitar a mi hermosa hija. Y como ella no deseaba que su padre pasara penurias me permitió hospedarme en su hogar. —Llevó sus manos a la altura de sus costillas y las entrelazó. Levantó su mirada hacia el techo y después cerró los ojos—. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que llegó el fin de semana y entonces las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy raras...

Pararse temprano formaba parte de su estilo de vida porque siempre le aportaba beneficios; y más ahora que estaba quedándose a vivir en casa de su adorada hija.

Al estar despierto desde antes que el sol saliera podía darse el lujo de ir a despertar al inútil de su yerno y cuidar de las bendiciones que se negaba a aceptar que eran suyas; esas criaturas habían nacido por segmentación y el sádico sólo era un padre falso.

—Más vale que te consigas un mejor trabajo o serás incapaz de mantener a mi hermosa hija y a mis preciosos nietos.

Le dijo al castaño que estaba saliendo de casa con muy mala leche; desde que ese hombre llegó no había podido ponerle una mano encima a la pelirroja en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra.

—Sabía que tenía que haberlo dejado morir durante la guerra. Pero ya es tarde para lamentaciones —mascullaba el cazador de aliens.

Regresó sobre sus pasos. Era hora de hacer la colada y cuidar de sus bellos nietos. Ya estando en el área de lavado empezó a separar la ropa por colores y puso la primera carga.

—Maldición, olvidé el detergente. —Parece que alguien se había dado cuenta de la situación porque estaba extendiendo hacia él aquel producto de limpieza—. Oh muchas gracias.

Lo tomó y entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas: no había ningún otro adulto en la casa más que él y la mano que le entregó el producto de limpieza era amarilla.

—¿Quién demonios está ahí? —Se giró hacia el intruso y no halló a nadie—. ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

Cambió de hoja y siguió con lo suyo; pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera que lo observaban. Y como hombre que se respeta no se amedrentó.

—Tengo que terminar para atender a Ryōta y a Kanna. Y también tengo que preparar la comida. —Y de nuevo sintió aquella incomodidad—. ¿Qué demonios es esa desagradable sensación?

Miró hacia la puerta y entonces se encontró con aquello que lo había estado acechando en completo silencio.

Esos ojos redondos, tan negros y tan carentes de eso llamado como vida, reflejaban su figura; y a su vez, le permitían contemplar los gestos que torcían su rostro. Su boca estaba entre abierta, como una media luna invertida. ¿Es que había algo que atormentara su alma?

El tono amarillo de su cuerpo era tan llamativo y simultáneamente, tan incómodo. ¿Pero de qué otro color se supone que fuera?

—¡Pero... ¿qué cojones eres tú?!

Había visto cosas espeluznantes pero nunca una banana con piernas y brazos; era como si alguien hubiera tenido la idea de fusionar a una persona con un plátano y el experimento hubiera salido terriblemente bien.

—N-No te tengo miedo pequeño hombre banana. —Porque jamás un metro de altura fue más que suficiente para inquietar al gran Umibōzu—. ¡Deja de mirarme!

Ese ente de origen desconocido se deslizó hacia un costado, tal cual ninja; sólo para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—¡¿A dónde rayos se ha ido?! —Buscó en todas direcciones pero sin resultado.

Umibōzu había concluido su breve relato. Y aunque esperaba desahogarse, pasó todo lo contrario.

—Y desde ese momento no he dejado de verlo por toda la casa... En la cocina, en el área de lavado, en el patio hasta en la sala mientras practicaba canibalismo al comerse todas aquellas bananas... Kagura y su inepto esposo dicen que son desvarios porque ya estoy senil; pero ese ente existe.

—Umi-san, ¿qué es lo que ve aquí? —En sus manos tenía una lámina con manchas de tinta que formaban figuras simétricas y ambiguas.

—Una banana usando sombrero.

—¿Y en ésta y ésta?

—Una banana usando un kimomo; una banana haciendo el Moon Walk... Una banana realizando lucha greco romana; una banana haciendo el Hare Hare Yukai. —Y fue así cómo interpretó cada una de las manchas del Test de Rorschach.

—Cualquier otro miembro del mundo de la salud pensaría que usted está mal de sus facultades mentales. No obstante, debo decirle que no son delirios causados por el añejamiento propio de su edad. —Si intentaba subirle los ánimos con sus palabras habla fallado épicamente—. Ese ser existe y usted no es la única víctima de sus apariciones fortuitas.

—¿Que no he sido el único? ¿Acaso hay más que lo han visto?

—Con usted serían cinco —informó—. Tal vez deberíamos hacer una sesión conjunta para que hablen entre sí. Por lo que programaré una reunión y entonces...—No prosiguió porque escuchó cómo alguien deseaba tumbar la puerta de su consultorio para poder entrar—. Oh, si eres tú Hasegawa.

—Taia-chan, el efecto de las pastillas que me diste ha perdido efecto. Continúo viéndolo sin importar lo que haga... Ni siquiera en mi caja de cartón estoy seguro.

El de gafas de sol entró, arrastrando su humanidad hacia ella. Y es que casi se pone a abrazarla sino fuera porque ella le dio un hermoso golpe en el estómago.

—Te dije que eran para dormir no para que te estuvieras drogando. Maldito Madao adicto a las benzodiacepinas.

—Pero ya no lo soporto. Esos ojos son capaces de ver a través de mi alma y ver todo lo que se oculta en ella...—Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras temblaba y se tapaba los ojos. Lucía tan endeble—. Siento que en cualquier momento aparecerá con una motosierra y me destazará vivo.

—Contrólate. —Nada como un par de buenas cachetadas para estabilizar a alguien—. No eres el único. Este hombre también es perseguido por el Bananowoki.

—¿Bananowoki? —A Kankō se le hizo extraño ese nombre.

—Es así como la gente lo nombra: "El Bananowoki" —habló Taizō tras haber tomado asiento a un lado del gran cazador—. Algunos creen que es un espíritu demoníaco que quedó libre después de la segunda Gran Guerra que vivió Edo. Otros más piensan que llegó de otro planeta y odia a la raza humana porque nosotros nos comemos a sus congéneres —relató con una seriedad acojonante—. Y aunque nadie se pone de acuerdo con su origen, todos están seguros de que llegó a esta ciudad para sembrar el terror y comerse nuestras almas.

—Creo que deberías dejar de meterte cosas en el organismo porque se te está yendo la olla un poco...

—¡Taia-chan, Taia-chan déjame estar aquí! Aquí estaré seguro. —La tercera víctima cruzó el umbral con una cara de que no ha dormido en muchas noches.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, eh? —replicaba Umi al recién llegado samurái—. Por tu culpa mi hermosa hija fue robada por ese bueno para nada policía. —Porque era una persona rencorosa e incapaz de olvidar algunas cosas.

—Él al igual que usted ha sido atacado por el Bananowoki —expresó la mujer para el que seguía sin creer que cada que alguien entraba lucía mucho más perturbado que el anterior—. Sakata, toma asiento.

—Lo haré, pero primero. —Sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo de chocolate. Sí, alguien estaba fingiendo que fumaba—. Ahora ya me siento un poco mejor. —Tomó una silla, se sentó y se cruzó de piernas.

—Ahora sí demos inicio a nuestra terapia en grupo.

—Por favor, tiene que ayudarnos. —Genial, otros dos idiotas habían aparecido en la entrada de su negocio.

—Shinpachi, ¿tú también has sido visitado por él? —Gintoki miró a su viejo amigo. No podía creer que fueran hermanos del mismo dolor.

—No sólo yo. Sino también Kondō-san. —Sí, porque a su lado estaba el capitán del Shinsengumi.

—Y yo que pensaba que éramos los únicos siendo acosados por aquel ser inter-dimensional. —Isao miró a esas pobres almas atormentadas—. Pero ahora que somos más podemos unir nuestras fuerzas y destruirlo.

—Siéntense y hablemos. —Ella les dio una simple orden que acataron sin más—. Aparentemente lo único que tienen en común es que son acosados por el Bananowoki. Pero tal vez existan otras coincidencias. —Deslizó su dedo varias veces sobre la pantalla táctil de su tablet. ¿Es que estaba escribiendo algo?—. ¿Cuándo empezaron a ser acosados?

—Desde hace una semana —respondieron los cinco.

—¿En qué lugar lo vieron por primera vez?

—En la casa de mi Kagura mientras lavaba la ropa.

—En el parque en el que vivo actualmente. —Era un madao después de todo y seguía viviendo en las calles.

—En los cuarteles del Shinsengumi mientras mi espada samurái se encendía al ver las sensuales fotos de traje de verano de Otae-san. —Alguien no tenía vergüenza y le valía un comino tener al hermano menor de su interés amoroso a un lado.

—¿Qué parte de esa plana mujer enciende la varita que tienes entre las piernas? Si yo viera algo como eso seguramente se me marchitaría lo que tengo ahí abajo —alegaba Gintoki.

—¡Deje de manosearse con las fotos de mi hermana maldito gorila degenerado! Ella jamás lo amará. —Y antes de que abrieran otra vez el pico, empezaron a pelearse, valiéndoles un comino la terapia.

—Que se queden quietos.

Obviamente sus palabras no iban a ser escuchadas, así que tuvo que recurrir al lanzallamas portátil que liberó de debajo de su sillón. Nada como un poco de calor en la vida de esos tres hombres.

—Todavía no me responden.

—Mi primer avistamiento fue en los jardines reales mientras Tsuyoshi y yo entrenábamos kendo. A partir de ese momento los encuentros fueron en todo el palacio —respondió Shimura.

—Parece que ni los de la alta alcurnia se salvan de ser acosados por un ente paranormal. Parece que el dinero no lo compra todo, ni siquiera la seguridad. —Sakata soltó aquello con enorme veneno, como si estuviera resentido con él, con la vida—. De haber sabido que terminarías viviendo en el Castillo de Edo lleno de lujos y sin tener que trabajar nunca más, yo también hubiera abordado a la princesita.

—Eres el que más habla y sin embargo no dices lo único que me importa. —Como ese idiota entendía únicamente con amenazas, ya le había puesto su lanzallamas en su entrepierna—. Habla u hoy habrá huevos fritos para la cena.

—Si no fueras una maldita pirómana buscada por media galaxia, te enseñaría lo que mi pequeño Gin puede hacer por ti.

—No me sirve un hombre al que solamente se le para si toma esas pastillitas milagrosas. Así que paso.

El samurái sentía cómo la temperatura empezaba a subir entre sus piernas; esa loca estaba hablando muy en serio. Estaba a nada de ser Ginko para el resto de su vida.

—¡Lo vi por primera vez en el Pachinko! ¡El maldito ganó y se llevó un montón de dinero! ¡Desde ese momento me ha estado acosando a donde quiera que yo vaya! —Sintió una enorme tranquilidad cuando el lanzallamas fue retirado de sus partes íntimas.

—¿A ustedes también les ha estado siguiendo a donde quiera que vayan? —Los cinco asintieron—. Todos empezaron a ser vigilados desde hace una semana. Y también son seguidos a donde quiera que vayan. Es imposible que alguien esté en cinco lugares diferentes a la vez, a menos que...

—¡Que sea un maldito ente paranormal que se burle de las barreras espacio-tiempo! ¡Eso es lo que debe de ser el Bananowoki! ¡Nos va a matar a todos, a todos! —Gintoki había perdido los estribos al fin. Menos mal que alguien le clavó una jeringa cargada con un tranquilizante.

—¿Era necesario que la clavaras justo ahí? —Umibōzu sentía pena por el pobre hombre al que le habían enterrado una aguja en su orgullo masculino.

—Tal vez hicieron algo malo que perturbó al Bananowoki y ahora han recibido su maldición. —Taia los miró con cierta pena—. O sólo son las personas más desafortunadas que hay.

—Ey, ¿a dónde vas? Dijiste que nos ayudarías. —Kankō veía a la joven dirigirse a la salida del consultorio.

—Si esto no es psicológico sino esotérico, tengo que buscar a un experto para que los ayude. Por lo que iré en su búsqueda .—Abrió la puerta y se quedó estática unos segundos—. Espero encontrar vivos a los cinco antes de que regrese.

La puerta se cerró. Ahora estaban solos a su suerte.

—Solamente tenemos que sobrevivir. Aguantar hasta que Taia-chan regrese con el Rey de los Shamanes y podremos ser libres. —Isao sentía que podían hacerlo. Ya no estaba solo y eso le llenaba de valentía.

—Si trabajamos en equipo y nos mantenemos juntos lo lograremos. —Apoyaba Shinpachi.

—No me agrada la idea de estar rodeado de imbéciles pero creo que no tengo otra elección. —Umibōzu no tenía mayor elección. Aquella presa le sobrepasaba—. El Bananowoki no podrá contra todos nosotros.

—En cuanto aparezca lo apresaremos y le haremos pagar por todo el daño psicológico que nos ha hecho. —Taizō estaba que echaba fuego. Era un hombre nuevo ahora.

Todos se giraron hacia la ventana trasera en cuanto escucharon un par de golpecitos. Alguien estaba tocando para llamar su atención; y ese alguien los miraba desde afuera, con sus oscuros y circulares ojos mientras su boca seguía abierta sin pronunciar nada. Aunque en esta ocasión sus manos no estaban vacías.

—¡Oh no, esas son mis figuras de acción de Otsu, y mis discos autografiados! —Shinpachi veía sus tesoros más queridos siendo aplastados por las amarillas manos del Bananowoki—. ¡Para! Son ediciones que jamás volverán a salir. —Jamás habían visto llorar a un hombre del modo en que lo hacía Shimura en ese preciso momento.

—Patsuan, ya lo superarás. No todo en esta vida son figuras e idols. —Sakata consolaba a su amigo—. No permitas que él se meta en tu cabeza. Tienes que ser más fuerte.

¿Qué eran esas coloridas cajas y bolsas plásticas? ¿No eran dulces, chocolates y pastelillos? ¿Por qué los tenía? ¿Por qué los estaba tirando al suelo para que lo devoraran las ratas?

—¡Devuélveme mis dulces! ¡Todo eso es mío! ¡Son mi tesoro! —Sakata quería ir y salvar sus preciadas provisiones pero fue detenido por Shimura—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Deja que vaya por él y le saque el relleno! ¡Nadie se mete con mis dulces!

—Deberían ser un poco más maduros como nosotros. ¿No es así Umibōzu? —Kondō estaba imperturbable.

—Son unos mocosos. No podemos esperar a que se comporten frente al Bananowoki. —Lucían tan confiables y serenos. El resto se sintió avergonzados por su actuar tan infantil.

¿No eran esas las preciadas fotos, propiedad del mandamás del Shinsengumi, las que estaban siendo trozadas? ¿Y esas botellas que vaciaba sin compasión, no eran las que Umibōzu protegía celosamente porque le devolvía el pelo a su calva?

Ambos hombres estaban rotos. Lo que más amaban había sido hurtado y destruido frente a ellos.

—Menos mal que yo no tengo nada que perder. Porque todo me ha sido arrebatado. —Al fin Hasegawa podía sentir dicha y alivio de presumir sus carencias.

—"Hasegawa-san, después de analizar el curriculum que nos mandó esta mañana, la empresa ha tomado la decisión de contratarlo. Por lo que puede presentarse mañana mismo a laborar a nuestras oficinas". —Aquel mensaje fue escuchado del móvil que ese extraño ser había puesto en altavoz.

—¡No! —Taizō cayó contra el suelo, lamentando su destino—. ¡Un madao no es un madao si consigue un trabajo!

—Se cree más listo que nosotros pero no vamos a perder. Lo venceremos. —Gintoki tomó el dolor de su pérdida como un aliciente para renacer de entre las cenizas—. Pero por ahora, hagamos nuestro plan en otro lado, ¡que esa cosa quiere entrar! —gritó al mismo tiempo que él y el resto abandonaban el lugar.

Si creían que saliendo iban a estar a salvo se equivocaron. Su pesadilla los acechaba del otro lado de la acera y antes de que pudieran reaccionar lo tenían en frente, a nada de ponerles una mano encima.

—¡Corran! —Gintoki se desgarró la garganta para tan simple pero esencial orden.

Los cinco hombres empezaron a correr por las angostas calles de Kabuki con la esperanza de dejar atrás a ese maligno ser; pero sin importar cuánto corrieran para buscar un escondite el Bananowoki siempre los encontraba. Los hallaba en el alcantarillado, debajo de las camas, en el museo, en la playa, en todas partes; parecía no haber escapatoria.

Huyeron por casi nada. Sin embargo, se percataron muy tarde de que habían sido dirigidos hacia un callejón sin salida.

Frente a ellos había una cancha de béisbol un tanto descuidada. Alrededor de ésta se contemplaban enormes y viejos osos de peluche.

—¿Acabamos en un basurero? —Shimura dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Quería examinar el sitio.

—No bajen la guardia —advertía Kankō—. Si bien lo perdimos, terminamos llegando hasta acá.

A sus espaldas se escuchó el potente sonido de un claxon, provocándoles un mini infarto; incluso huyeron instintivamente hacia la cancha que tenían a un par de metros de distancia.

—"Caminen hasta el centro de la cancha". —Se leía en un cartel que aquel perturbador ser sujetaba entre sus manos. Ellos comenzaron a inquietarse más—. "Háganlo".

Obedecieron porque querían darle la falsa idea de que los tenía bajo su control y aprovecharse de ello para atacar y vencerlo.

—"Ahora animaremos esto un poco". —A sus pies estaba una grabadora y tras presionar un par de botones empezó a sonar una particular melodía—. "Bailen".

—¡Jamás bailaré algo tan humillante como el tema de apertura de Lu*** St**! ¡Primero muerto antes que hacerlo! —Gintoki todavía tenía un poco de orgullo que defender.

—"Bailarán aunque no quieran o de lo contrario ellos los dejarán como coladeras".

Los peluches que creyeron sin vida empezaron a moverse y de sus abiertas bocas empezó a brillar una penetrante luz verde que no estaba dándoles buena espina.

—Eso luce como Altana —susurraba Shinpachi.

—"Es porque lo es".

—Shinpachi y yo los guiaremos, así que sigan cada paso que nosotros hagamos para que todo resulte bien. ¿Entendido? —Sakata había entrado en modo bailarín profesional—. Uno, dos, tres. Brazos arriba, hacia los lados, manos a la cadera con movimiento sensual. Giro, giro.

Nunca en su vida su dignidad había sido mancillada de tal modo como en ese preciso instante. Pero al menos la coreografía les estaba quedando fabulosa; y es que hasta el pequeño Bananowoki los vitoreaba.

—"Lo están haciendo excelente".

—Chicos, ¡ahora es el momento! —Fue el grito de guerra de Gintama. Y todos se sumaron a su maniobra de ataque—. ¡Atrapémoslo y amarrémoslo!

Lo primero que descubrieron fue que ese ente banana era muy rápido y escurridizo que les resultó imposible agarrarlo incluso cuando le superaban en número; lo segundo fue que de verdad hablaba en serio cuando les dijo que esos osos les harían mucho daño. Los cinco cayeron contra el suelo, totalmente chamuscados y perdiendo lentamente la conciencia.

—"Que comiencen los juegos" —Fue lo último que leyeron antes de cerrar los ojos.

Despertaron y se encontraron en un sitio totalmente ajeno a sus memorias. Y por si eso fuera poco, sus muñecas y sus tobillos se encontraban apresados por unos resistentes grilletes.

A donde quiera que miraran no había ni puertas ni ventanas. Estaban completamente aislados del mundo exterior; y probablemente nadie los encontraría ahí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que nos desmayamos y terminamos aquí? —Shinpachi intentaba mantener la cabeza fría. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo secuestraban.

—Eso es lo que menos importa. —Sakata luchaba por escapar pero todo era en vano—. Tenemos que salir de aquí o seremos asesinados.

—Gin-san, algo se está acercando. —Hasegawa se erizó—. Bananowoki regresó.

—"¿Quién quiere ser el primero en jugar?"

—¡Él será el primero! —pronunciaron los cuatro traidores que arrojaron al de gafas a los pies del ente banana.

—"Tus amigos han decidido que serás el primero así que andando". —Tomó al hombre de mediana edad del cuello de su camisa y se lo llevó consigo a rastras; en segundos desaparecieron en la espesura de la oscuridad.

—Oh, esta silla para masajes es demoníacamente suave. ¡Ah!, ¿esas son cremas para suavizar la piel? Me encantan los masajes relajantes.

Escuchaban a Taizō a unos diez metros de donde estaban y no se oía para nada aterrorizado.

—Oye, ¿para qué quieres esa brocha? ¿Y esas tijeras? ¡Ey, ey, ey, alejen esa cosa de mí! ¡Eso se ve muy caliente! ¡No por favor, no me pongan eso! ¡Se los ruego por favor no me vacíen eso directamente a la cara! ¡Ugh, quema, lástima! ¡Paren por favor!

Todos lo escucharon expresar un punzante tormento; un dolor que apenas y podía soportar. Sin embargo, sólo podían cerrar los ojos e ignorar el sufrimiento de aquel soldado caído.

—Y-Ya no se oye nada... ¿Será acaso que Hasegawa-san ya dejó este mundo? —De los cuatro, Shinpachi era el único que se preocupaba por el madao.

—Patsuan, la vida sigue y debemos continuar. No podemos estancarnos en el ayer. Hasegawa lo hubiera deseado así.

—"¿Quién será el siguiente?" —Él había vuelto por más sacrificios de sangre.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero tiene que ser así —pronunciaron los tres que lanzaron a Kondō a las garras de la muerte.

—Bananowoki-san, por favor sea gentil conmigo. Va a ser mi primera vez.

El hombre plátano pescó al libidinoso gorila de los cabellos y se lo llevó consigo.

—Esperemos que con ese último sacrificio nos deje en paz. —Rogaba Shimura.

—¿Eso es una pluma?¿No creen que es muy grande? Aunque es suave y se siente bien al tacto...Ay sí, pásenla por todos lados. Oh sí, justo ahí se siente increíblemente bien. —Eso no se escuchaba como una tortura letal—. Así que veremos un poco de tele, ¿eh? E-Esperen un momento...ese programa. ¿Acaso es ese programa donde los chicos se transforman en chicas mágicas? Oh dios mío, ¿qué demonios es eso? Ese no es el programa que recuerdo... ¡No me digan que...! ¡No, no, no me pongan cinta en los ojos! ¡Yo no quiero ver eso! ¡Se están achuchando entre ellos! ¡No, paren, yo no deseo seguir viendo eso!

Y de pronto el silencio total volvió a reinar.

—¿Creen que Kondō-san haya pasado a mejor vida? —preguntaba el de gafas a esos dos "adultos"—. Espero que al menos no haya sufrido.

—¿Acaso estás sordo Shinpachi-kun? Ese hombre pedía a gritos que lo asesinaran mientras lo torturaban con quien sabe qué cosa. —Gintoki no deseaba pasar por algo tan atroz.

—"¿Ya decidieron quién seguirá?"

—Ey ya te dimos a dos hombres de sacrificio. Eso debería de bastar para que nos dejes en libertad. —Sakata iba a buscar cualquier argumento para salvar su pellejo—. No sé quién seas ni qué te hemos hecho, pero no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya remedo de banana inmadura.

—"Si así es como lo prefieren, así será". —Bananowoki se acercó a ellos y ante la mirada atónita de ambos, le dio un buen pisotón al ex pelado—. "Tú irás antes que ellos dos". —Lo tomó de la cabeza y se fue.

—Él va a aniquilarnos a todos. No tenemos manera de escapar. —El de lentes ya había aceptado su fatal destino.

—Hemos estado en peores situaciones y hemos salido vivos. Ésta no va a ser diferente.

—Así que esto es un masaje capilar. Debo admitir que se siente de maravilla. Parece que eres un experto en el cuidado del pelo. Y yo creía que eras un ser de penumbra que vino a condenarnos. —Ambos sabían que todos comenzaban gozándola y terminaban pidiendo que se les asesinara—. Oye, ¿por qué está creciendo tan rápido mi cabello? ¡¿Qué fue lo que me echaste?! ¡¿Por qué estás cortándolo?! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente! ¡Aléjate de mi hermoso y sensual cabello! ¡No, para, para por favor! ¡Hazme lo que quieras a mí pero a mi cabellera no la toques!

Y ese grito de desesperación fue lo último que escucharon del gran Umibōzu.

—"Es tu turno ahora". —Aquel ser había regresado pero a diferencia de otras veces, sus manos estaban teñidas de un rojo muy escandaloso—. "Lo tuyo también será rápido". —Sujetó a Gintoki y desapareció en las sombras.

—¿Cómo supiste que tenía hambre? Con esa persecución que nos diste se me bajó el azúcar y me siento todo débil. Pero con esas delicias que tienes en tus pequeñas manitas amarillas me repondré. —¿Ya le había perdido el miedo? ¿Por qué se escuchaban como si fueran los mejores amigos?—. Mmm, ¡esto es exquisito! ¡Nunca antes había probado algo bueno Bananin-san! Si puedo llamarte de esa manera, ¿cierto?

A Shinpachi se le hacía raro que continuara pasándola bien.

—Creo que ya he tenido suficiente. Estoy satisfecho... ¡E-Espera un momento! ¡No esperas a que me coma todo eso, ¿verdad?! ¡Es demasiado, demasiado! ¡B-Basta! ¡Ahhhhhh!

Un extendido y estridente grito irrumpió en todo el lugar, perforando los oídos de Shinpachi y recordándole que él pronto viviría el mismo desenlace.

—¡P-Por favor Bananowoki-san tenga piedad de mí! ¡Soy papa casada y tengo un bellísimo hijo esperándome en casa! —Era hora de lloriquear para pedir algo de piedad—. Puedo darle la ciudadanía si así lo quiere y podrá dejar de vivir como ilegal.

—"Pronto te reunirás con todos tus amigos. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte".

Él tragó saliva mientras veía cada instante feliz de su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

Shinpachi se desmayó antes que el martirio comenzara porque su pobre corazón no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir tras haber escuchado la manera en que los otros suplicaron misericordia.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose bastante mareado y con un peso adicional en el cuerpo; pero al menos estaba vivo o eso era lo que quería pensar. Aunque la mayor de las sorpresas fue hallar a todos sus amigos tumbados a su alrededor; no estaban muertos, sin embargo, había algo extraño en cada uno.

—¡¿Hasegawa-san?! —Se puso de pie y retrocedió ante lo que estaba viendo—. ¡¿Qué demonios te han hecho?!

Lo único que reconocía de aquel madao eran sus gafas de sol; el resto de su ser le resultaba extraño y repulsivo.

—Hay zonas de mi cuerpo que jamás pensé que se sentirían tan tersas. Y estas ropas tan finas resaltan mi figura y el color de mis ojos —pronunciaba Hasegawa con enorme dicha.

Ahora iba por la vida de cabellera larga y ondulada; portando un vestido de noche entallado que dejaba ver sus largas y depiladas piernas.

—Desde ahora puedes llamarme Casandra la Casamentera. —Agitó su nuevo ser de una manera arrebatadora. Es que ahora ardía más que el sol.

—¡¿Es que fue tan severo el trauma que se ha olvidado de que es hombre?! ¡¿Y es que acaso esa enorme copa que tiene es real o sólo son un par de melones bien colocados?! —Shimura miró en otra dirección en un intento de escapar de la realidad—. Tal parece que a Umibōzu-san no le ha pasado nada extraño.

—Tsk... Me duele mi cabeza.

Retiró su gorro y dejó al descubierto lo que no podía ser calificado como cabello; aquello que tenía era una enorme maraña de colores que dejarían en vergüenza al mismísimo arcoíris.

—Ese cabello se caerá tras todos esos tintes aplicados y jamás volverá a crecer —expresó Shimura.

El de gafas decidió ignorar al Yato y se enfocó en Isao, rogándole a Buda de que ése sí hubiera estirado la pata. No obstante, ¿cuál fue su desilusión?

—Sigue vivo...

—Creo que esto me queda demasiado corto. Pero me entra bien el aire y mantiene mi zona íntima bien ventilada. —Isao se veía a sí mismo con una boba sonrisa.

Shinpachi tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de potar ahí mismo en cuanto vio al comandante del Shinsengumi vestido como Madoka Kaname; y mostrando cosas que debían haberse quedado en la imaginación.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?! ¡¿Estoy en una clase de pesadilla surrealista?! ¡¿Qué rayos les ha hecho Bananowoki a todos?! —Shimura cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, ansiando que la pesadilla terminara. Sin embargo, no pasaba nada.

—Ey Patsuan, creo que deberías echar un vistazo en el espejo. —La voz de Gintoki lo sacó de su miseria pero el espejo que le dio lo hundió en una espiral de desesperación—. Descuida, hay mujeres a las que les gustan súper musculosos y repletos de esteroides.

—¡Mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo! —Ya no era más un hombre de complexión media, sino un tipo que podía participar en un concurso de culturismo y ganar con las manos cruzadas—. Soy...repulsivo.

—Como todos los que están aquí. Pero no podemos seguir quejándonos y más cuando podemos hallar a quien nos hizo esto y mandarlo al infierno. —El de cabellos plateados señaló una de las cuatro puertas que allí había—. Yo desperté antes que todos pero fingí que estaba dormido. Y gracias a eso pude ver por dónde se iba.

—Gin-san, ¿me puedes decir por qué eres el único de los cuatro que luce exactamente igual? ¿Por qué a ti no te modificaron el cuerpo? —Se sentía estafado.

—Subamos y atrapémoslo antes de que se escape. —Lo ignoró magistralmente—. Tenemos que vengarnos por todo el mal que nos ha hecho.

Él junto a Taizō y Kankō salieron corriendo a toda carga después de encargarse de liberarse mutuamente de aquellos grilletes que los mantenían quietos.

—Creo que no tengo más opción que ir con ellos. —Lamentablemente con el exceso de músculos que tenía apenas y podía correr.

¿Cuántos pisos subieron usando esas mortales escaleras? ¿Todo ese esfuerzo sería recompensado? ¿Es que cruzando aquel umbral se encontrarían con quien había estado haciendo de sus vidas un infierno?

Entraron y se encontraron con una oficina elegante, digna de un gran empresario. Pero ellos ignoraron el glamour y se enfocaron en la silla giratoria ubicada detrás del escritorio; y aunque ésta se encontraba dándoles la espalda, deducían que allí debía estar sentado Bananowoki.

—"Veo que todavía tienen fuerzas para seguir desafiándome". —El infame se había girado hacia ellos con tan bonito cartel de recibimiento.

—Vamos a aniquilarte aquí y ahora. Y tus restos los usaremos para hacer malteadas y pasteles. —Umibōzu no iba a perdonarle lo que le hizo a su melena.

—Me pregunto si tú interior será suave y dulce, Bananowoki. —La sed de sangre afloró con violencia en la mirada de pescado muerto de Sakata—. ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos aquí y ahora?

—Caballeros, yo les recomiendo empedernidamente que no hagan ninguna estupidez o podrían lamentarlo aún más.

El hecho de que hubiera un ascensor hacia esa habitación era lo menos importante; lo que los había dejado fríos era el personaje que había hecho gala de aparición. El mismo que se había colocado al lado del banano malvado.

—¡Abuto-san, ¿pero qué significa todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué está del lado de ese monstruo?! ¡¿Acaso ya renunció al Harusame?! —Shimura necesitaba respuestas con urgencia.

—Le diré al imbécil de mi hijo que juegas al doble agente.

—En ningún momento he traicionado a mi estúpido almirante. De hecho, el que esté aquí solamente demuestra mi fidelidad —dijo el castaño con una guasona sonrisa.

—No lo entiendo. —Shinpachi estaba confundido y el resto también—. ¿Quién es en realidad Bananowoki?

—"Ustedes sí que son lentos de pensamiento. Pero no me sorprende". —Se subió al escritorio y dirigió su entidad a esos cinco—. "Abuto, por favor".

—Yo me encargo. —Llevó su mano derecha hasta la espalda de aquel ser y empezó a bajar el cierre.

Lo que les había estado atormentando en realidad era una botarga magníficamente confeccionada que se veía demasiado real para ser falsa.

En cuanto descubrieron al que se ocultaba tras el disfraz, fliparon. Estaban en shock, incapaces de procesarlo todo de buenas a primeras.

—Umibōzu-san, ese niño... ¿No es de casualidad su nieto? —Shimura contempló esos profundos rubíes y el revuelto azabache de su corta cabellera.

Su piel era tan pálida como la de sus padres y sus vestimentas tan propias a las de su especie.

—Kazuya, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué has orquestado esto? Te recuerdo que soy tu abuelo y debes respetarme.

—Mamá me enseñó que el respeto es algo que se debe ganar y no imponer —versó el crío de diez años—. Debiste haber pensado en ello antes de haber hecho algo como eso.

—"¿Eso?" ¿A qué te refieres?

—Parece que a todos les ha dado perdida de memoria justo ahora.

El Yato se sentó al borde del escritorio y les dedicó una dulce y pequeña sonrisa; fue entonces cuando sintieron una especie de déjà vu.

—Se han olvidado de lo que les hicieron a mis hermanitas y a mi hermano mayor.

En cuanto los nombró la ardilla de sus tontas cabezas empezó a correr sobre su rueda. Fue entonces cuando recordaron aquello que no consideraron como trascendental.

—Kyohei debería sentirse agradecido del nuevo look que le di. Ahora ya no lo confundirán con mi idiota hijo. —Kankō encaró a quien también llevaba su sangre—. Devuélveme mi cabello pequeño revoltoso.

—Le tiñó el cabello de negro. Y aunque mamá logró quitarle en su totalidad ese color, tuvo que cortárselo. Y después de que eso pasó, se encerró en su cuarto y se negó a salir a jugar conmigo. —Le recriminó—. De todos modos te vas a quedar pelón.

—¡Maldito mocoso te voy a arrancar ese pelo que tienes! ¡Y tú también te vas a quedar pelón!

—Se requiere que ambos padres posean el mismo gen para que se herede la calvicie. Y del lado de mamá todos gozan de fuertes y bellas cabelleras. —El chaval no mentía. Y es que hasta el repudiado Yomi tenía un pelo de envidia—. Así que tu argumento no es válido.

—Entiendo lo de tu estúpido abuelo acomplejado de que sus genes sean tan débiles que sus hijos ni se le parezcan. Pero, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo en todo esto? —Sakata empujó al calvito y se quedó frente al chaval.

—Esto fue lo que le diste a mis hermanas después de que ellas confiaron en ti y te dieron su mesada para que les compraras esos Pastelillos Premium de los que tanto les hablaste. —Lo que sostenía era una caja de pockys sabor matcha que él recordaba perfectamente—. Ellas odian el sabor del matcha.

—Gin-san, pensaba que no podías caer más bajo pero me equivoqué. Mira que robarle el dinero a dos niñas. —Shinpachi sentía asco por ese sujeto que alguna vez fue su mentor e inspiración.

—A la gente como tú se les llama escoria y deben hacerse el _Harakiri_. —Sentenciaba Kondō.

—¡Las mesadas de esas niñas equivalen a más de lo que yo gano en un año de buena racha en la Yorozuya! Se están pudriendo en dinero y el que les haya quitado su mesada no las va a dejar en la pobreza. —Fue su débil defensa.

—Si no malgastaras tu dinero en mujeres y vicios vivirías bien. —¿Le había dado hambre que por eso estaba comiéndose ese apetitoso y suave dorayaki?—. ¿Gustas?

La cara del samurái se puso verde del asco. No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que saliera hacia las escaleras para vomitar.

—No sé por qué le da asco si sabe tan bien.

—Ese niño realmente es perverso. Ha logrado que Gin-san salga corriendo del asco tras ver algo dulce —susurraba Shinpachi.

—Heredó la malicia e inteligencia de su madre y abuela materna. No me sorprenda que después desaparezca nuestros cuerpos para que no se levanten sospechas. —Porque sabía que su nuera no era una perita en dulce.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos para que nos torturaras de esta manera? —preguntaba Isao tanto por él como por Taizō.

—Unos expertos se lo explicarán mejor. —De nuevo las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver al temible Vice Capitán Demoníaco del Shinsengumi—. Agradezco que haya acudido a mi llamada, Hijikata-san.

—Es mi deber hacerlo. Sin importar si es a mi mismo jefe al que tengo que arrestar y procesar. —Tōshirō esposó personalmente a su superior y a Taizō—. Kondō-san, Hasegawa, ambos tendrán que venir conmigo.

—¡Toushi, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

—Has sido acusado por explotación laboral infantil. Así como de ser creador de material fotográfico con menores de edad; mismo que fue duplicado y distribuido por tu compañero de negocios.

—¡Pero yo sólo les tomé unas cuantas fotos en sus cosplays de chicas mágicas policíacas para mejorar la imagen del Shinsengumi! ¡Yo no hice nada malo! —gritaba mientras era llevado hacia al elevador.

—Yo jamás pensé que las fotos de esas niñas fueran a venderse tan bien. —Hasegawa o era muy bruto o muy valiente para soltar todo eso teniendo al abuelo de esas pequeñas a un lado—. Muchos de mis clientes esperan ansiosos por la siguiente sesión fotográfica. Y muchos más aguardan a que alcancen la mayoría de edad.

—Señor policía, permítame hablar con el maldito lolicon antes de que se lo lleven. —y por hablar entiéndase vaciarle todo el cartucho de balas de su parasol—. Ahora que he terminado pueden llevárselo para que sea procesado.

—Me quejaría de que ha asesinado a nuestro sospechoso; pero de todos modos iba a ser arrestado porque dudo que pueda costearse un abogado. —Hijikata sacó de su bolsillo su cajetilla de cigarros de chocolate y tomó uno—. Ey muchachos, llévense este asqueroso cadáver y tírenlo por ahí. Hagan que luzca como algún accidente automovilístico.

Y en cosa de minutos la oficina se halló libre de la policía y de esos dos lolicones en potencia.

—Aunque no entiendo cómo es que lograste hacer todo esto. Es decir, había muchos tú, acosándonos —Gintoki regresó con un estómago vacío—. ¿Acaso eres como G*** y te teletransportaste de un lado a otro? ¿Usaste a tus otros hermanos en tus tretas?

—Ah, eso. Bueno, Shinya, Rui y Hiro me ayudaron un poco con eso. —Parecía que el niño ya había aprendido a hacer alianzas con los de su edad; y eso era tanto bueno como malo.

—Pero necesitabas más que su ayuda para hacer todo eso. Y más cuando nos torturaste a todos con lo que más nos gustaba hasta que terminamos odiándolo. —Sakata tomó al chiquillo por el cuello y lo levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos.

—Le dije a papá que quería darle una lección al abuelo; y como le alegró y le divirtió la idea después de que le conté el plan, me prestó a Abuto y a todo el Harusame para que cumpliera mi objetivo.

Les contó con una tranquilidad pasmosa; como si no le pesara en lo más mínimo lo que hizo. Y es que lo peor era que el idiota padre había sido parte de aquella treta de manera indirecta.

—Cuando nos explicó su plan creímos que sería un fastidio, pero al final los chicos y yo nos divertimos mucho viendo cómo huían y sufrían con todos esos castigos. —Abuto sonreía de lo más jovial. Se sentía bien estar del lado del que atormenta—. Fue una manera refrescante de salir de la rutina.

—Pasamos un gran día, Abuto —soltaba Kazuya con una sonrisilla—. Tenemos que repetir esta clase de experiencias.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que soportar a tu volátil padre. —Sí, ambos estaban platicando amenamente, ignorando a los pobres diablos a los que martirizaron.

—¡Me diste tantas cosas dulces que mi azúcar se elevó y terminé vomitando! Ahora que veo algo dulce se me revuelven las entrañas. —Se quejó al tiempo que zarandeaba al crío—. Vamos a teñirte ese cabello y a llenarte la boca de cosas viscosas y repugnantes. —Estaba riendo, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Unas cuantas nalgadas correctivas ayudarán a mejorar esa mala personalidad que tiene. —Kankō estaba tronando sus dedos, preparándose para impartir un poco de educación.

—¿Por qué soy al único al que no le ha dicho el motivo por el que ha pasado por todo este maldito infierno? ¿Es que acaso me están ignorando? ¿Será que se han olvidado de que estoy aquí? —Y efectivamente todos estaban pasando de la existencia de Shimpachi.

Y antes de que pudieran ponerle una mano encima la puerta del elevador se abrió de nuevo. Ya había llegado otro de sus dolores de cabeza.

—Kazuya, ¿ya has acabado? —El padre de aquel pequeño engendro apareció con esa boba sonrisa que le caracterizaba—. Tu madre terminó todas las compras y quiere que vayamos a comer. Ya sabes que se pone algo histérica cuando llegamos tarde~

—Espero que vayamos a ese restaurante de comida coreana que tanto me gusta. —Una bonita patada dirigida a la quijada de Sakata bastó para que lo soltara. Y aunque Umi intentó pescarle este fue mucho más rápido y ágil que pudo escapar—. Deberías hacer el honor papá. —¿Qué era ese pequeño control remoto que le había dado y que sólo tenía un botón rojo en medio? Lo habrían de saber en cuanto Kamui lo presionara.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Ahhhhhhh?! ¡Maldito mocoso! —Eso fue lo último que se escuchó de esos tres antes de que el piso bajo sus pies desapareciera y los dejara caer hasta un hoyo de profundidad desconocida.

—Todavía no escucho que caigan —mencionó Abuto acariciando su mentón—. Bueno, en algún momento tendrán que chocar contra el piso.

—Parece que te divertiste en grande —decía Kamui para ese pequeño que ya estaba a su lado dentro del elevador; estaban esperando al castaño.

—Sí —respondió de lo más sonriente—. Gracias por prestarme a algunos hombres de tu tripulación para divertirme con el abuelo y sus amigos.

—La próxima vez podrías pedirle sus mascotas a tu madre. —Aconsejó—. Estoy seguro de que tu abuelo lo disfrutaría más de ese modo.

—Se vería muy gracioso corriendo mientras Masamune y los otros quieren agarrarlo para jugar con él. —Estaba emocionado de sólo imaginarlo—. ¡Papá, eres genial! Tú siempre tienes las mejores ideas de todas.

—Y para su cumpleaños podemos pensar en algo más grande~

—Tú lo único que quieres es que ese hombre termine muerto por las bromas de tu hijo para no ensuciarte las manos. —Miraba a ambos con mucho cuidado. Había llegado a una conclusión un poco aterradora—. _Físicamente_ _hablando_ _son tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite. Sin embargo, ese niño es el que más se parece a ti. Y eso no está nada bien, porque él no es idiota como tú. Él fraguó un plan donde hizo de cinco hombres un manojo de niños llorones. Los destruyó sin esfuerzo alguno._

—Y eso merece una recompensa. —Kamui miró a su hijo con cierta complicidad.

—¡Ir al buffet de cortes de carne! —exclamó con euforia. Y es que hasta estaba babeando un poco de pensar en ello—. Vayamos de una vez para que después alcancemos a mamá. Hoy va a ser un día estupendo.

—No cabe duda de que la comida de la Tierra es la mejor.

Abuto sólo vio cómo ese par bajaban por el ascensor mientras continuaban hablando de todo lo que se iban a zampar; despreocupados por el destino que tuvieron esos que cayeron durante tantos metros antes de estamparse contra el suelo.

—Me alegra no haber sido el objetivo de sus hijos en esta ocasión. Lo siento por esos pobres diablos, pero mejor su pellejo que el mío. —Abuto rio por lo bajo. Parecía que algo más le había dado gracia—. Que Buda nos salve a todos si ese niño llega a convertirse en el próximo Almirante del Harusame... Porque seguramente me va a arrastrar con él.

Suspiró y prefirió alejar ese futuro de su cabeza. Todavía le restaban varios años de libertad antes de que ese pequeño Yato se convirtiera en su nuevo explotador.

—Al menos espero que no haya sacado lo asexuado de su idiota padre porque no resistiré pasar por lo mismo dos veces...


End file.
